


Long Journey

by MistOfDystopia, NakaNakaSNS



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, Princes, jongsang, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfDystopia/pseuds/MistOfDystopia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakaNakaSNS/pseuds/NakaNakaSNS
Summary: "One day the ice prince goes missing. His father blames the Kingdom of Fire, their greatest enemy.The prince of fire needs to find him in order to prove his innocence... and he needs to find him fast before it's too late."A prompt by@ateezfunon Twitter
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Long Journey

Seonghwa looked up and saw a dark gray veil above them. Rain was coming and they needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Let's go back." He told the others and got on his dragon, ordering it to fly at full speed. Their hunting hadn't been successful that day, and the bad weather was a sign that luck was definitely not his side today. "Damned storm makers."

A few droplets fell on his face and he grimaced, showing complete disgust for the cold wetness threatening to engulf him. His fervent hatred for cold was showing and it prided him. How could anyone even like coldness? He couldn't wait to get home and sit by the fireplace in his room, maybe reading, maybe napping. Oh, the comfort of home sounded all too sweet and unattainable at the moment, as the cold harsh reality wouldn't let him forget how far had he and his peers gone into the woods.

"I can't remember the last time we were caught in the rain" he spit out, as his dragon immediately agreed with a 'hmph'. "Honestly, it must be those icy witches. Father would've told me had he known it would rain.". Yet another agreement from the dragon, as they could finally see their home.

Once they landed, Seonghwa quickly guided his dragon to stable before making sure his peers were all safe. Fortunately no one got lost nor hurt, so he thanked them with some words of encouragement. "It's a shame we didn't bring anything home today, but more opportunities will come. We'll go further to the west three day from now and see if we can get twice as many deer as we expected today."

"Ay!" They said unanimously, a heartwarming chorus that made Seonghwa swell with pride of his handpicked team.

"I hope to see you all here by dawn" and with that he turned around, heading to the palace. As he walked he noticed the rain had turned into something even colder. _Snow?_ He had never experienced such thing, but it had to be snow! _How dare they attack our kingdom with snow?_ They had no scruples. He rushed through the gates, greeted by worried maids. He wasn't supposed to be back so soon, nor was he to come back all wet.

"Ugh! I'm covered in this....this.... snow" He shivered from the cold and told his servants to prepare a nice warm bath while he undressed, still cursing whoever was causing that weather.

The water was warm, too warm even. Usually it would've felt heavenly, but because of the icy temperature he had experienced it was burning his skin. Slowly he lied down on the tub, trying to relax all his muscles. His eyes closed at the sound of quietness.

After what felt like an hour, the prince got out of the tub and put on his favorite robe. It was a crimson red like the flames of his heart, with golden dragons embroidered around his waist. He smiled at himself in the mirror, admiring how his skin glowed. He was a proud soldier and hunter, yet his skin was still immaculate.

Once in his room he changed to a dry suit and wasted no time getting comfortable on the couch near the fireplace. Right as he did his door opened, revealing his father.

"Have you heard about it, my son?" his father asked, voice carrying some amusement.

"What exactly?" he got up to face him and show him respect. "Is it about the storm?"

The Fire King snickered, "The Ice Prince has gone missing. His father, the Ice King, might accuse us."

Seonghwa didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Why would they be accused of something they hadn't done? No matter how much their Kingdoms hated each other, it had never crossed his mind to kidnap his prince, for it was too risky and not worth the effort. "Isn't it... foolish? Does he have any evidence to do it?".

His father joined his laughter momentarily, composing himself in a blink. "We did not do it so of course not. But son, we need to protect our people." His tone was strict but intended no harm.

Seonghwa got on one knee, right hand on his chest and a serious expression on his face as he looked at the floor supporting him. "I've sworn my life to this Kingdom."

The book was everything but interesting. Mingi had insisted on learning runes together, and for whatever reason unknown to him at the moment, he had accepted. Sighing in regret, Seonghwa closed it and decided to take a nap to better enjoy his time alone. A peaceful moment that didn't last enough to be enjoyed.

"I can't believe this! My future husband is a jerk!" his sister complained, exhasperated, as she got inside not caring about the noise.

"Language" he replied with a smirk, earning him a slap on his shoulder as she crouched down next to him. Mingi took this opportunity to excuse himself and leave the two siblings alone. "You know... you could ask Father to get you a different fiancé."

She scoffed, staring at the fire. "We can't afford to lose this alliance. The Kingdom of Lightning has the most advanced weapons as of now..."

"We'd be at war" he said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Jihwa. I should've protected you."

Jihwa smiled with pity of herself and hit him again with her elbow. "Don't play that card. This is my duty and I am happy to serve my people. I only... expected him to be more decent. He won't stop bragging about how he tortures his enemies." His face contorted, visibly unpleased. His sister realized it soon and sighed, playing with her gown. "Please attend the wedding."

He nodded, teasing her, "Of course. That's my duty."

A few moments passed before the silence was once again broken. "It's a shame I have to be chaste. Some of your friends in the Royal Guard are very... well built".

"Jihwa!" he scolded, joining her in laughter until they were interrupted by an army of steps outside his chamber. Both got up to their feet and approached the door, carefully listening to the turmoil on the other side. Upon hearing someone mentioning the King of Ice, Seonghwa grabbed her arm. "Stay here. I'll tell Mingi to guard this door." She did as he told and retreated back to where she had sat before.

Walking down the corridor he could feel his heart racing. What is going on here? His pace slowed down when he heard a voice. It was cold and void of any emotion besides anger. His feet stopped against his will and chills run up his spine. _Now is not the time to be scared. Your people need you, Seonghwa._ With a brave intake of air he invaded the hall. There stood his parents on one side, the King and Queen of the Fire Kingdom, and on the other side a small army from what he supposed was the Ice Kingdom, right behind a tall man in silver cloths. It took him no longer than a second to recognize him as the King, his body moving on his own to stand between the royals. His hand armed with a sword he had grabbed from one of the guards, but somehow unable to move. The Kings' gazes were on him. _So he did come to accuse us._

"The Ice King decided to grace us with his presence" his father said, his authoritarian voice sending him a peculiar feeling of security.

He didn't dare take his eyes from the powerful man in front of him. His eyes looked like the gray sky he had seen earlier that day. There was no sliver of doubt it was his doing. The hostility was clear and the young prince dreaded a war would break out right there. "What do you want?"

In one intimidating switch of expression, the Ice King stepped forward. Seonghwa pointed his sword at him, visibly unwilling to die already. "You took my son". His voice was calm but froze him completely this time. It didn't mask his intentions at all, and as much as Seonghwa wanted to kill him, he couldn't.

"We have nothing to do with it!" he spit in a shot of sheer courage. The King stopped three steps away from him, lifting his hand to touch the blade and freeze it until it broke by itself. The prince was left agape.

However, the Ice King didn't try to take his life in revenge. Something in Seonghwa reminded him of his own son. "Prove it. Prove you are innocent and did not kidnap and kill my son. I give you one month."

"One month?! The world is big! How can we do that in just one month?!" His breathing was becoming erratic, a sign of how powerful their Kings were. Seonghwa could only hope he'd live to become that powerful as well.

"Alright then. One month and two days. Not a minute longer." The King spared him one last glance before turning around and walking back to his guards to leave. "After that you better prepare for war."

The Fire King laughed in a menacing way. Seonghwa gulped, feeling nauseous with all the energy being radiated. Alarms were setting off in his head. "Where do you think you're going?". The Ice King turned around to face them again and the air stilled. His father got up and walked down the steps to stand by his side. _Oh no..._ "You come here accusing us, threatening us, and expect us not to retaliate?". His smirk left nothing untold. The King was ready to fight.

Seonghwa anticipated the Ice King, surprising everyone in the room. "I'll do it!" Both of the Kings stared at him and he composed himself. "I'll find your son in a month. And two days." he said confidently, masking his uncertainty.

His father thought for a couple of seconds and signalled to his own guards to retreat back to their positions. Seonghwa sighed in relief. He had stopped a catastrophe.

Once the gates were closed and all the Ice people had left, he expected to be scolded for disobedience, but his father seemed to be grateful for what he had proposed.

"My Father, I am sorry for going against your orders" he apologized, kneeling down in respect.

"I admit I was impressed with your courage and sense of leadership. I may have lost my head back there" he looked up at the King who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "It was careless of me as a King, and as a father."

Getting up he bowed once again, "Thank you, Father. I'll leave tomorrow with my Royal Guard".

"No. Those won't do. You'll take an army chosen by me"

"But, Father!" He tried, knowing it was of no use.

"I can't afford to lose you. Those young men who follow you have never faced anything as serious as this. You'll do as I say."

He nodded, understanding the situation. "Can I at least take one of my men?"

"Very well. But only one."

With a smile he thanked his father and left to his room. Mingi was still guarding his door and it pained him that his father did not trust his loyal friends yet. "Tell San to meet me at dawn", he told Mingi and then got inside.

"Jihwa?". Eyes carefully checking every bit of the room, stopping at his bed. There lied his sister, sleeping unbothered. The corner of his lips lifted in a soft smile. Not only had he protected his people for now, but also his little sister. Without making much noise he started packing everything he needed. Where should they start looking for the Ice Prince? Everything was so unclear in his mind, as if the events of that day had been blurred. He stared soullessly at a fur coat that hasn't been worn in years. _I'll find him. That's a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> follow us on twitter:  
> [@ateezfun](https://twitter.com/ateezfun)  
> [@SlyWonwoo](https://twitter.com/SlyWonwoo)


End file.
